Ne penses qu'à Moi
by Olivia Severus
Summary: Il n'y a que toi et moi. Juste toi et Moi. Rien que Toi et Moi. Alors… Ne penses qu'à Moi


**Titre** : Ne penses qu'à Moi

**Auteur** : Olivia-Severus

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient comme vous vous en serez douté. Tous appartiennent à JK. Rowling

**Paring** : Slash Severus/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Il n'y a que toi et moi. Juste toi et Moi. Rien que Toi et Moi. Alors… _Ne penses qu'à Moi. _

**Note de L'auteur **: C'est mon premier O.S Severus/Harry. Alors soyez indulgentes svp. J'espère que j'ai bien écris J

_Bonne lecture._

« _ Chut…

Un geste, un baisé, une caresse. C'était aujourd'hui que cela se devait d'être fait, pas demain. Il plongea ses iris dans ceux de son amant, y cherchant une quelconque trace de réticence. Il ne voulait le forcer en rien. N'y voyant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il le coucha sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui, le surplombant de son corps. Mais pour autant, l'autre ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était leur soirée et elle serait merveilleuse il le savait. Lentement, Severus déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire et en fit de même avec la sienne. Le principe de l'équivalence. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon et défit le sien. Toujours sans se presser. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seulement en Boxer. Il arrêta tout geste, toute action. Ses yeux noirs fixaient avec intensité le corps en face de lui. Une phrase pouvait résumer ses pensées.

_ Tu es Beau Harry

Ledit Harry lui adressa un sourire rien qu'à lui qui fit rougir le serpentard. Au fond Severus se demandait comment tout cela s'était produit ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Et comment leur relation avait-elle pu évoluer au point d'arriver dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Tout à ses pensées, Severus ne remarqua pas les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Un pouce vint cueillir l'une d'elles et la porta vers la bouche du plus jeune. Il prit le visage de Severus en coupe et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harry sourit de nouveau. Son cœur battait au même rythme que son amour. Il le savait, il le sentait, et rien que pour cela il était heureux.

_ Severus… Ne penses qu'à moi. Ne regardes que moi. Ne vis que pour moi.

Les derniers rayons du soleil se frayant un chemin dans la chambre éclairaient le visage du survivant. Associé à la presque obscurité de la pièce, Severus eut une impression d'irréel. Tout cela, tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment, cet amour, cette crainte, cette excitation, ce bonheur… tous ces sentiments menaçaient de le faire exploser. Il déglutit.

_ En feras-tu de même Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, il sentit des lèvres fines se presser sur les siennes. Douces, elles étaient douces. Empreintes d'une chaleur bien à elles, d'une chaleur spéciale qui avait pour particularité de toucher le cœur brisé et meurtri du plus vieux. La question ne se posait pas. Il était évident qu'il en ferait de même. C'était une évidence. Ses mains d'expert en potions se positionnèrent sur ses hanches et l'attirèrent, le collèrent encore plus à lui si c'était possible. La main gauche de Harry vint caresser ses cheveux noirs tandis que ses lèvres honorèrent toujours les siennes. Le désir, les dévorait, les consumait, les perdait, les emportait dans les bas-fonds de la folie et de la débauche.

_ Possèdes moi Severus.

Le cœur de Snape battait encore plus vite. Oui, il devait le faire, il en avait conscience. Il le ferait, pour Harry, pour lui, pour leur bonheur commun. Mais était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de souiller l'être innocent qui se trouvait en face de lui ? D'avoir ce bonheur qui étouffait son cœur ? Ne prenait-il pas plutôt le risque de détruire la vie de son amour ? Pourquoi resterait-il avec lui ? Il était jeune, il était beau, il était admiré et désiré. Mais lui Severus n'était rien pour le monde, si ce n'était un maitre repoussant et détestable. Un assassin, un meurtrier, une horreur, une abomination. Alors, avait-il vraiment le droit de faire ça ? De voler le cœur du héros du monde. Ses lèvres furent de nouveau accaparées. Une langue taquine le titilla et ouvrit la bouche, la laissant passer, la laissant explorer sa cavité buccale, la laissant entamer une danse endiablée avec la sienne. Puis elle ressortit lorsque le souffle leur manquait à tous les deux.

_ Arrêtes de réfléchir. Fais le, c'est tout. Oublies le monde, oublies tout ce qui nous entoure Severus, oublies tout. Ne penses qu'à moi… Ne penses qu'à nous.

Il inspira.

_ Je ne penserai qu'à toi…

Cette fois, il reprit les rennes. Il descendit vers le cou de son amant, lui imposant un succion vers sa pomme d'Adam et fut récompensé par un gémissement. Et il continua, à descendre, toujours plus bas, tout en continuant à l'explorer avec ses lèvres. Et les gémissements s'amplifièrent avec plus d'intensités. Puis vint le moment il le posséda enfin. Et jamais, au grand Jamais, Severus Snape ne s'était senti aussi complet, aussi vivant, aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Il se mit alors à bouger dans la chaleur incroyable que procurait l'orifice étroit de son amant. Bientôt, ils se consumèrent sur place. Harry répétait des _« à jamais », _des _« Severus »_, des _« Ne penses qu'à moi ». _Il prit Severus dans ses bras et ferma les yeux se laissant aller aux coups de rein de son amant. Leur peau moite et en sueur se frottait l'un contre l'autre. Et Severus, dans la folie de cette acte répéta en douce litanie _« Je ne penserai qu'à Toi Harry ». _Au dernier coup de rein et à la jouissance, ils répétèrent à l'unisson _« Je suis à toi »_

_**Parce que tu es mon « Tout » et que je suis ton « Tout » **_


End file.
